Thank you for a wonderful day
by do your best
Summary: Something special for 08.03.16 r. Touko doesn't like that holidya, but it can't ba that bad, right?
**Girls! Happy International** **Women's** **Day! : )**

 **Her eis a short fic for that day. Just the little one for a good day! Or Wight. However in my country it's still 8th of March so yeah…**

 **I don't own IE.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it. ^^**

* * *

Women's Day- one of the most disliked days for Zaizen Touko. Only child of Japan's Prime Minister didn't see nothing special in that stupid day. For what is that day? It's only a parade of artifice and one more wonderful chance to sell people idiotic giftes.

Why so much Touko didn't like that holiday? She wasn't sure. Myabe because no one find her interesting? No. Rather not. Zaizen was certain that she's not girly- on the contrary- she knew that her personality doesn't attract people. She also knew that her behaviur isn't conducive flirting. What can she do with it? It's just her a way of being.

The girl sighed heavily. She's still in her bed and it's time to get up or she would be late. Yes, prime minister's daughter was in normal school. Who'd have thought it! Sensation, how it had happener? She rolled her eyes . She used to be home educated when she's a child, but after her adventures with Endou and the Rest, she had asked her papa for a little change. She hadn't anticipated one thing. Zaizen Sousuke is very protecitive towards his child and he wanted her school to be near their house. So Touko ended in reputable school alone! It was not any of her soccer friends! She felt lonely. She didn't have anyone to play soccer and it made her feel sorry.

Come back to the Women's Day… Touko cleaned herself really fast and then she ate breakfast. She put on her hated canary yellow uniform (oh, how much she hates that globed skit above the knee, that white shirt and that awful, also canary yellow, jacket!). After that she made sure, she put an interesting book in her bag. She needed to do someting during the breaks.

* * *

Her classmates didn't do anything special. They gave each of the girls the candy and that's it. Girls from Rother classes gave their female classmates cute flowers, it's really nice. But Touko didn't mind. She didn't want to be treat in other way in taht stupid day. Heh… Her best friend, Urabe Rika from Osaka, think very diffrently. Zaizen chuckled. She hoped that Day was very special for Urabe.

* * *

Touko came to her locker to pull out her staff. She had already finished her classes for today and she wanted to go home. When she was opening her locker someone touched her arm. For sure it's Tomiko. Surely, she wants to borrow money for „a ticket", again. Of course, Since etery ticket is pink and you can paint it your nails. Pinkhaired girl sighed heavily and she turned to say Tomiko no, she won't lent her money for ticket. No, she doesn't have money today. No, even if she's prim minister's daughter it doesn't mean that she Has a lot of credit cards and money in all of her bags.

* * *

But it wasn't Tomiko. Former Raimon's player Saw a handsome, tall, strong and tanned boy. Astonished, she stared like a smiling boy leans over and gently kissing her cheek whispering:

-Happy Women's Day, Touko…- He gave her a bucket of small, yellow-pink tullips and after that he pulled back.

What? How? What are he doing here? It's far awal from his home!

-Tsunami…- she, still astonished, also whispered.- What are you doing here?

\- Apparently they have here shop with a good surfer stuff - he joked and wincked. She lauged. Tsunami wasn't a dude who tells girls sweet romantic words. Neither she was. And it's the thing she liked. She grinned and said „thank you" for the flowers.

-Have you finished your les sons?- He asked and she just noded.- So what do you think about ta taking a walk?

A walk with Tsunami… It sounds so interesting! Finally she wouldn't be boring. Besides, isn't it a thing she had been waiting? They used to be in the same team during the fight with Aliea Gakuen. Next, when he player in Inazuma Japan, she cheered them up. Finally, she woundn't be alone! She would have someone to play, to talk and to spend nice time.

-Come on, I'll show you the city!- she shouted, grabbed his hand and headed to the exit.

* * *

They spent the whole afternoon together. They walked a lot. Touko showed Tsunami city square, they went to her favourite ice craem shop, they 're playing Tag on park. Zaizen didn't stay silence during their fun. Honestly, she didn't remem ber the kast time, when she spoke, laughed and smiled so many. With Tsunami she was realy happy. During the sunset they player a soccer on the beach. They left their boots next to old stone and kicked the ball teasing happily. When they were tired they sat on the old stump chich was near to the stone. It's getting dark. Night breeze blew softly. They looked at the sky and sea, and Tsunami told her in a calm voice about the waves, the ebb and flow. He could so interesting talk about it! The cold water, dark and unknown depths of the underwater caves! She involuntarily shuddered. It was pretty cool.

-Are you cold- he murmured, moved closer to her and took arm around her. It was really warm She was pleased and hugged him back.

-Tsunami…- she whispered. He stopped looping at the water and looked at her. She looked so pretty. Her eyes sparked, hair softly fell on her shoulders and her smile was as cute as her canary uniform.

-Yes?- he asked as soft as she.

-Arigatou- she softly kissed his hecek.- It was wonderful day.

* * *

 **I've finished! ^^ Happy Women's Day! Sorry for mistakes, English is not my mother language and my Word all the time tried to „correct" me (during- Turing, etc). Hope you like it. : )  
I'm can be only sure that I really enjoyed translateing it. xD**


End file.
